


Taking Chances

by nanuk_dain



Category: Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart made for the smallfandomfest 11, prompt: taking chances.</p><p>Ramius and Borodin in a moment when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000d9g1k)

*

[Click on the pic for the big version ^^]


End file.
